


Sold My Soul To A Three Piece

by officialreaper76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i may of wrote this due to watching too much brooklyn 99, it will end in it i think, more characters will be added, past obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialreaper76/pseuds/officialreaper76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And he told me I was holy.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Detective Au set in a modern placement, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are an almost unbeatable detective Duo , and the one person neither of them want to see is Anakin Skywalker, now known as Vader.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold My Soul To A Three Piece

It was a rather gloomy, stormy day in the big city of Coruscant, which wasn’t that unusual, as Coruscant was usually like this, what was unusual was for an empty street, with no signs of life. Coruscant was always blooming with life, despite the terrible weather. However this street didn’t seem to follow the rule. Walking down the street was none other than Han Solo, a somewhat infamous figure in the black market as a smuggler with terrible business practices and the ability to sweet talk a SWAT team.

As he walks down the street in his usual outfit of a carelessly buttoned up shirt, a pair of rather tight dark blue trousers and his signature leather vest. Sauntering down the street, he doesn’t seem too phased by the silence, if anything he prefers it due to his business practices. What he didn’t like, was turning into an alley where he was going to do a deal with some unfamiliar clients to find two dead politicians.

  
-

  
“Obi-Wan we’ve got a double one-eight-seven we need to get to the industrial district now!” A young-looking woman with tan skin speaks, pushing her dark dreadlocks out of her face and standing from her seat, eager to proceed. Sitting across from her is an older looking man with well-kept Auburn hair and pale skin, he pulls a rather confused face at the order the young woman gave him.

“Ahsoka, someone else will deal with it, you know we’re stuck on paperwork today-” Before he can finish his calm words, he’s cut off rather abruptly by the girl now known as Ahsoka.

“Obi-Wan, it’s a double homicide with the same burn mark on their necks.” In an instant, Obi-Wan’s rather optimistic expression fades into a mixture of fear and enthusiasm. He knows all about the burn marks on the neck, this wasn’t any murder, thiswas series of murders against a certain group of people, the politicians of Coruscant.

Racing to squad car with Ahsoka closely on his trail, Obi-Wan immediately takes the driver’s seat and ignites the car’s engine with the key, a rather inappropriate yet soothing song chimes in on the radio before quickly being shut off by Ahsoka sitting in shotgun.  
In a quick movement, he speeds off out of the parking lot of the station, not before turning the sirens on. He had to be quick, because anything could happen in the moments it would take him to get there, for all he knows this double homicide could turn into a triple homicide.

  
-

  
After a good 10 minutes of maneuvering the busy streets of Coruscant, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan finally make their way to the crime scene, which is conveniently in one of the unlooked alley ways of the Industrial district. If it wasn’t for the man who called in about the murder, it could have been days until the body would have been found.

Fitted with gloves, a face mask and her DNA kit, Ahsoka immediately gets out of the squad car and begins analysing the situation. The bodies both have 5 stab wounds on the lower abdomen and a single yet lethal long burn mark across their necks. Ahsoka knows exactly what the murder is, as she’s seen the same way of killing someone multiple times, as she said before, this wasn’t a regular murder, this a serial murder.

As Ahsoka was away doing her thing, Obi-Wan was doing his, and that was assessing the scene. He had always been fantastic at doing so, and his evidence combined with Ahsoka’s could possibly solve this crime once and for all.

There hadn’t been any other officers around, which wasn't too unusual as the call was made about 15 minutes before they got there, however the fact the man who made the call was nowhere in sight was very strange. It didn’t automatically make him a suspect, but it didn’t make him innocent either. Deep in though, Obi-Wan didn’t have time to notice the rather flashy oncoming Mercedes.

Stepping out of the flashy black Mercedes, is a tall man in a sharp black suit, almost everything about him had an edge, and he would look like the devil himself if it wasn’t for his tousled ash brown hair and his soft, gentle blue eyes. In a swift, fast movement, and strides over to Obi-Wan lost in thought. Standing behind him, he reaches out and gently places his hands on the other man’s shoulders.

Turning around almost instantly, Obi-Wan is surprised by the presence of the man, as much as he is disgusted. It was as if the mere presence of the man was personally offensive to him. Having moved away from the far too close for comfort hands of the other man, Obi-Wan releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“Vader.” He speaks in a low tone, as if the word was the most vile, wretched thing he’s ever had to say in his life. The other man now known as Vader pulls a seemingly fake expression of offense.

“Kenobi, I’m honestly hurt.” A smirk falls on his face, as he takes a step forward, closer to Obi-Wan.

“Vader, I don’t know why you are here. This is a one-eight-seven in the Industrial district, I know for a fact your district is the upper city.” Obi-Wan speaks in a cold tone, his words hitting Vader with an edge as sharp as his suit.

“Why do you care if I’m here or not Kenobi? Do you really hate me so much?” His face had faded from the fake expression he was pulling to a more realistic expression, it was obvious he wasn’t intending on leaving the crime scene any time soon.

“No, I care about the integrity of my job Vader enough to not want to do stacks of paper work on why and extra officer from another district was at my crime scene.” Obi-Wan was breathing a bit heavier than he was before, tell-tale signs his irritating was only growing.

Before he could add anything else, in a rather sudden movement he was pinned to a nearby wall by Vader, who was digging his neatly cut fingernails into the exposed skin of Obi-Wan’s wrist.

“Kenobi, Leave this crime scene, I’ve got it all under control, however if you refuse you will be punished greatly, and I would hate to see something happen to you.” He speaks in a salacious tone, which makes Obi-Wan a mixture of disgusted and angry. In a swift movement, he pushes Vader off of him, glaring daggers.

“If you ever touch me again, you will be the one getting hurt, this is an official case of the Coruscant Police station, precinct 27, and you will step down and leave the crime scene now.” His words stern and lacked any emotion, but they were enough to make Vader step back.

“You will regret this Kenobi.” Before allowing him to get anything in, Vader stalked off back to his car, and got into the back seat. The only thought Obi-Wan held was _of course he didn’t drive himself._

 

-

  
"Ahsoka give me some good news." Obi-Wan asks in a tired tone, entering the driver's seat of the squad car.

"We have enough evidence to identify the victims but that is the best we could get from the crime scene, there's no sign of a struggle, no murder weapon, and no sign of anyone really. We haven't got anything." Ahsoka frowned, buckling up her seatbelt, she wanted to solve the case as much as Obi-Wan did, and felt like she had personally failed him by not locating any evidence.  
Sitting in silence, Obi-Wan simply frowns, turning the key and igniting the engines of the squad car. He had more than just the case on his mind, and he knew from the threat, the incident with Vader and the case were linked. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Obi-Wan, are you okay? I saw _he_ was there, I didn't hear any of the conversation, but from _his_ behavior, _he_ hasn't changed a bit, he's still a piece of shit." Ahsoka speaks, trying to hold back the spite in her voice. She had known him as well, she had called him her friend and even a mentor, it almost felt like a lifetime ago.

"Ahsoka, he's linked with this, I know it. He was there trying to scare us away from the crime scene. You know how he is now. The person we knew is _dead_." Ahsoka had looked personally offended by the comment, as if it was directed as her, but she knew it was true. The truth always did hurt.

The rest of the drive back to the station remained silent, as there was nothing else to say. The tension was thick and neither of them were thinking of the case, they were both thinking of the tall man in the slick suit, and how they know deep down, he is the cause of this murder, and how their friend isn't who he used to be. _Neither of them want to believe it's true._

**Author's Note:**

> so i suck at writing summaries somehow and yeah i swear this is a good thing, i got the idea for this after watching a bunch of brooklyn 99 and this was originally a silly au turned serious. I hope you like it and feel free to leave any comments about it and problems i may of over looked!


End file.
